


Homecoming

by amorremanet



Series: The Roxy 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100_women, Community: 500themes, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hold on just a fucking second, there, Princess!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> prompts used are: "strength" at 100_women, and "a time for tenderness" at 500themes.

"Now wait — hey, I said  _wait_  — Hold on just a fucking second, there, Princess!"    
  
"I don't know that we have anything else to discuss, Ruby. You had your chance, and—"    
  
"And I'm not fucking done here yet, so just… just hold up and let me say my piece, okay?"   
  
"…Five minutes. Tops. But I'm listening."    
  
"You think no one's gonna notice if you just… go to Homecoming with Derek, don't you? Have you even stopped to think how stupid that is? Sure, he's not the QB, but he's on the team, Anna, and people are gonna notice, people  _have_  noticed—"   
  
"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that Derek isn't a perfectly nice guy."   
  
"This isn't about me not liking him! …Well. Okay, it is, kind of, but you know  _why_  I don't like him?"   
  
"Because he plays football and doesn't acknowledge hockey as a sport?"   
  
"That's another reason. But mostly I don't like him because he doesn't like  _you_  — not really, anyway. He thinks you're hot, he likes that your dad's the Dean of Student Life, he likes that your parents are rich, and  _that's it_ . He doesn't care that you're smart, or you're funny, or that you gave Sammy Winchester a piggyback ride around campus once because you're just that strong, or about the way your nose gets all wrinkled and you look like a cat when you get upset…"   
  
"What are you trying to say, Ruby?"   
  
"I'm trying to say that… okay, you're scared. And you're trying to hide. And I get it, I do. People are dicks to begin with. They can be even worse about coming out and don't even get me started about how straight guys treat lesbians, but… for fuck's sake, Anna. You deserve so much better than  _Derek_ . You  _know_  you deserve so much better than him. So why not go to Homecoming with someone who really wants to be there with you?"   
  
"I take it you have a suggestion in mind…?"   
  
"Go to Homecoming with me, Princess? …Please? …I'll make it worth your while."


End file.
